borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moxxi's Heist of the Handsome Jackpot
Moxxi's Heist of the Handsome Jackpot is a downloadable content pack for Borderlands 3. It adds a new story campaign, new locations and enemies. Moxxi's Heist of the Handsome Jackpot was officially announced with a teaser trailer on November 14th, 2019, a gameplay trailer released on November 20th, 2019 with the DLC name and release date shown and then officially released on December 19th, 2019. It is included within the Borderlands 3 Season Pass, (or is available for individual purchase at US$14.99). Plot The expansion starts with Handsome Jack in a commercial for the casino The Handsome Jackpot, with him explaining various parts of the casino. This leads to Moxxi declaring her desire to gain the casino for herself, as it was created for her by Handsome Jack and is her personal way to finally get over him. The Vault Hunter enters the casino via tractor beam, is detected as a vault hunter by the casino, and becomes in debt for destroying the released loaders. The Vault Hunter learns of Pretty Boy, the man that has taken over the casino since its lockdown after Handsome Jack's death. Eventually, the Vault Hunter comes across a man being hunted by him and locked in a room. The trapped man is revealed to be Timothy Lawrence, a Handsome Jack body double. Timothy has the Vault hunter repair a module that allows Jack body doubles to teleport. At Timothy's hideout, Moxxi contacts Timothy and expresses her distrust of him and their past history as being used as a body double for a date with her. Timothy informs the Vault Hunter that Pretty Boy is after his "Winning Hand", a cybernetic hand for body doubles and gives them nearly full access privileges, except for leaving the casino. To raid the tower, Timothy agrees to help, so he can obtain the codes to disable the bomb in his face keeping him from leaving the casino. He sends the Vault Hunter to the Vice district to gain the help of Ember, a pyromaniac and pyrotechnics expert. Ember sends the Vault Hunter to the impound lot to find her ship which has her tools, and encounters Freddie, a bot tinkerer. Freddie promises to hack the ship so the Vault Hunter can retrieve the tools, if they retrieve his robot friend from the larboard Bruisers. In doing so, Freddie also joins the team as a hacking expert. Timothy declares that they need a duplicate of Handsome Jack's suit and sends the Vault Hunter to Handsome Jack's tailor, who has become the mayor of a capitalism free society in the trash compactor named Trashlantis. The mayor agrees to help if the Vault Hunter helps repair a Constructor bot to repair the giant girder that jams the trash compactor, keeping Trashlantis from being destroyed. Freddie agrees to make the necessary parts and programs the robot, while the Vault Hunter retrieves power cores from discarded loader bots and fights a surviving nest of feral claptrap units before taking the AI chip from the giant Scraptrap Prime. The Vault Hunter repairs the Constructor and is tasked with escorting it through the traitorous Tony Bordel's territory, eventually making it to the end while killing Tony and his gang. The constructor realizes that repairing the girder won't be enough and sacrifices itself by embedding itself in the pillar. As the Vault Hunter prepares for the heist of the main tower in the casino, Freddie kidnaps Timothy and gives him to Pretty Boy. Pretty Boy uses Timothy's Winning Hand clearance to activate a robot factory and assemble an army of loaders. The Vault Hunter fight and kills Freddie during the siege on the tower before ascending to the top floor. Pretty Boy fights the Vault Hunter in a mech but ends up using all of his money and blood as payment for repairs. In a last-ditch effort to kill the Vault Hunter, Pretty Boy activates the "Screw Everyone I'm Rich" protocol which causes the casino to fly into a black hole. Timothy uses the lasers of his cage to cut his cybernetic hand to override the protocol with the Winning Hand's clearance. As the new owner of the casino, Moxxi clears the debt of all of its patrons, destroys all signs of Handsome Jack, and renames the casino to "Moxxxi's Big Score". Features *Multiple new , and weapons and gear. *New head and skins, weapon trinkets and emotes for each character. *The return of Wee Loot Loaders, spawning out of lootable objects. Missions Locations Locations that appear on the Fast Travel list are marked with a *. Exit-only locations are marked with a #. * Grand Opening* * The Spendopticon* **The Spendopticon-Vice District * **The Spendopticon-Market District * **The Spendopticon-Casa de Timothy * ***The Spendopticon-Tricksy Nick's Hideout # * Impound Deluxe * **Impound Deluxe-Beggar's Berth * ***Impound Deluxe-La Femme Brûlée # * The Compactor * **The Compactor-Trashlantis * * Jack's Secret * **Jack's Secret-Prototype Testing Arena # * VIP Tower Entrance * **VIP Tower Stash # Characters NPCs * All-In Allan * Timothy Lawrence * Shady Merchant * Ember * Shelly * Trent the Slut * Shiny Hunk * Digby Vermouth * Milo the Mime * Bureaucracy Bot * Max Sky * Freddie * BUD Loader * Joy * Mayor * Clapstructor * Tanya * Yvan * Double Down Domino New Enemies * Loaders * Surveyors * Constructors * Mimic Machines * Casino Bots * Looters * Scraptraps * Wee Loot Loaders Returning Enemies * Bots * Ratchs Story Bosses * Scraptrap Prime * Fabricator * Freddie the Traitor * Jackpot the Jack's bot Mini Bosses * Third-Rail * Mister Hoardmore * Rudy Varlope * Stanley * Tony Bordel * Tricksy Nick * Handsome Jacket * Handsome Slacks * Petunia * Dandelion Side Bosses * Golden Bullion * Debt Collector * Bloody G. * Steel Dragon of Eternal Pain * Rudy Varlope * Fat Jackass * Bomber Gary * Gorgeous Roger * Machine Gun Mikey * Yvan * Facemelt * Double Down Domino * The SHARK Mayor's Killer Look * EVIL Saint Lawrence * Junpai Goat Eater * DEGEN-3 * Gorgeous Armada * Loco Chantelle Media Notes *The level range on this DLC will scale to your Vault Hunter's level. **This is the first Borderlands game to only do that. Trivia *Most of these enemies are from Borderlands 2. They made a major reappearance and a new redesign on Borderlands 3 only on this DLC. Such as Loaders, Surveyors, Wee Loaders and Constructors. See also * Add-on content References fr:Le Casse du Beau Jackpot Category:Add-on Content Category:Borderlands 3 Category:Moxxi's Heist of the Handsome Jackpot